liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Luis Alberto
Luis Alberto Romero (born 28 September 1992) is a Spanish footballer who played as a forward for Liverpool from 2013 to 2016, but only appeared in the 2013-14 season. Liverpool career On 22 June 2013, after days of speculation, Liverpool announced that they had completed the signing of Luis Alberto from Sevilla on a long-term contract for a reported fee of around £6,800,000. Despite a lack of experience playing top-flight football, Alberto had impressed Liverpool scouts whilst competing for Barcelona B in the Spanish Segunda Division and, after Barcelona failed to exercise their option to capture Alberto permanently, Liverpool moved swiftly to tie up a deal for the promising youngster. Upon signing, Alberto enthused that he was 'the happiest man on Earth,' whilst manager Brendan Rodgers expressed hope that Alberto could excite Liverpool fans in a similar manner to how Philippe Coutinho had during the previous season. On 1 July 2013, Liverpool confirmed Alberto had taken squad number 6 for the 2013-14 season. Alberto made his non-competitive debut for Liverpool on 13 July 2013 in an away preseason tie against Preston. He played the second 45 minutes and gave an impressive performance. He hit his first Liverpool goal on 7 August 2013, in an away pre-season tie against Valerenga. After a shot from Iago Aspas rebounded off the bar, Alberto caught the ball on the volley on the edge of the area and arrowed his shot into the bottom corner. On 27 August 2013, Alberto made his first competitive appearance for the club, playing 75 minutes in a 4-2 win over Notts County. Five days later, Alberto made his Premier League debut, coming on as a substitute in a 1-0 win over Manchester United. On 17 September 2013, Alberto played the duration of the U21s match against Sunderland. In an impressive performance, Alberto netted a hat-trick, including one penalty. After a series of substitute appearances, Alberto recorded his first assist for Liverpool on 15 December 2013 during the Reds' 5-0 away win over Spurs. Again coming on as a substitute, Alberto slipped a pass through to Luis Suarez to chip over 'keeper Hugo Lloris to put Liverpool 4-0 up. Alberto saw out the remainder of the season playing a peripheral role, and failed to make a single start for the club in the Premier League. On 26 June 2014, it was confirmed that Alberto was to be loaned to Spanish outfit Malaga for the 2014-15 season. After he sealed his loan, his shirt number was given to new Liverpool recruit Dejan Lovren. On 5 July 2015, after a disappointing season with Malaga, Alberto was once again loaned out, this time to Deportivo. Upon his return in 2016, Alberto was left without a squad number and failed to make an appearance in pre-season. On 31 August 2016, it was confirmed that Alberto had finally left the club to sign for Lazio for a fee of £6,000,000. Alberto made 12 appearances for Liverpool in his time at the club. Stats External links * *Luis Alberto's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Category:Former Players Category:Forwards